Solo otro amor
by Lyls Ami G.P
Summary: Para lo demas su amor no es bien visto por eso ella se ira, que hara el?... la muerte parece una gran opcion/songfic


_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes pertenecen a JK, Warner BROS., etc

_**Aviso: **_No me gusta mucho esta pareja pero a los que si espero que la disfruten, es mi primer fic publicado, soy algo novata así que espero reviews para mejorar

**Dedicatoria: **A lintuasakura, amiga sigues siendo la maestra…

_**Solo otro amor…**_

_Tantas cosas que dar, tan pocas por vivir, parece un falsa ilusión y a la ves el mas real de los sueños, o mas bien pesadilla, como poder hacerle frente a la vida, aun no encuentro la verdadera respuesta, no se si de verdad me preocupo por ello._

Suspiro.

Desde pequeño lo educaron para creer en todo eso, y fue así como poco a poco creo que a un chico que no se dejaba conocer, no quería quedar vulnerable antes lo demás. Pero ahora todo este trabajo, cada gesto y emoción guardada no valía la pena, tan solo ella había podida traspasar aquella muralla de indeferencia que el había logrado construir en años, y ahora solo eran escombros.

_¿Como podía haber sucedido eso?,_ se lo había preguntado tal ya mas de un millón de veces, y aun no sabia la respuesta, suspiro, Hermione te mira, entre comprensión y curiosidad, en cambio Harry solo soltó un gruñido de impaciencia. Miraste a tus dos amigos, ¿que diferentes eran?, no lograbas comprender ¿como fue que te acercaste a ellos? y ¿como es que ellos nunca se alejaron de ti?, para muchos eras el molestoso y perezoso Gryffindor pero solo para ti eras tímido y afectuoso, por eso temeroso de las reacciones de los demás fue que creaste esa coraza que hasta ahora nadie logro atravesar. Solo ella.

_¿Que fue lo que paso?, ¿como sucedió?_, ni siquiera el mismo lograbas responderte, tal vez fue desde que la observaste mas, cuando ibas al Gran Comedor, mirándola a la lado de Malfoy o de algunas chicas de Slytherin, ella a veces también te miraba pero volteaba rápidamente el rostro, como temiendo ser descubierta por los demás.

Ahora solo estas en clases de Pociones, esperando que toque el timbre para salir corriendo y volver a verla, en el escondite que ambos crearon, a oscuras y solo con la luna de testigo. Giras el rostro, y vuelves a ver su cabello negro, Malfoy le susurra algo, ríe de una manera fingida, ¿como lo sabes?, por que solo a ti te muestra una sonrisa diferente, libre de prejuicios, libre de excusas y de cualquier cosa que la ate a ser lo que nunca quiso, solo una sonrisa que hace saltar tu corazón, por que el sabe que se la muestra solo a el.

-Para la siguiente clase quiero dos metros sobre las propiedades y el uso de la pocion de Dictamo, pueden retirarse-dijo Snape, todos se levantaron con caras de disgusto por el mucho trabajo que les dejo el profesor

-Vamos Ron, ya debe estar lista la cena-dijo Harry que ya estaba en la puerta de la clase, junto a Hermione

-No chicos, yo debo ir a otra parte, luego pasare por las cocinas-dijo Ron saliendo rápidamente-nos vemos en la sala común-se despidió mientras desaparecía por pasillo

Te salvaste de las miradas interrogativas de tus amigos y también de sus comentarios, ahora solo te queda caminar al séptimo piso, tus pasos son normales, o eso quieres creer, tratas de no mostrarte tan emocionado por verla otra vez, pero dejar de fingir que no se importan, no poder tocarla sin que nadie los juzgue era a veces mucho por soportar. Estas a solo unos pasos y la vez, parada en medio del pasillo, corres hacia ella y la abrazas, temiendo perderla, ella solo se voltea y te corresponde, pero algo anda mal, tu lo sabes, no es un abrazo como los que te solía dar, es menos cariñoso, casi como si fuera por compromiso, te alejas y la miras, puedes ver que en sus ojos hay determinación y tristeza.

-¿Que tienes amor?-pregunta Ron

-Debo hablar contigo-dice ella, te toma de la mano y camina tres vez frente a esa pintura, haciendo aparecer una puerta blanca, caminan hacia ella entrando a una hermosa habitación, hay una chimenea con tres sillones al frente, y al lado de la chimenea dos ventanas que dejan ver el crepúsculo. Se sientan en el sillón, acomodándose para pasar un rato juntos.

-¿Que es lo que me tienes que decir?-pregunto el pelirrojo, ella se tensa un poco, se para y camina dando vueltas.

_**Sabes bien que te di lo que soy**_

_**Y tu amor es limosna y dolor**_

_**Yo de ti fui un amante sin amor**_

_**Se acabo no me pidas perdón**_

-Ron, nosotros no podemos seguir con esto-dice ella al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, te quedaste quieto, esperando no haber oído bien

-¿Que?

-No debemos seguir juntos, esto traerá problemas y yo no quiero que te pase nada, eres una buena persona-dice ella con vos seria, aunque en el fondo le duela cada palabra

-Pero...nosotros nos amamos-dice el parándose

-No, nosotros solo estamos jugando-la vos de la chica es firme, como si de verdad creyera en eso, aunque ella misma sabe que no es así, se voltea, prefiere no mirar la reacción del pelirrojo.

_**Mírate, estás sola otra vez**_

_**Y mírame, que mi culpa no es**_

_**Deja de atormentarme al corazón**_

_**Lárgate que ya no te quiero ver**_

-¡¿Jugando?! Crees que esto es un juego que se puede acabar, he sacrificado algunas cosas para venir a verte cada noche, esto no es un juego para mi, yo te amo-dijo Ron enojado agarrando a la chica de los hombros obligándola a voltear, ella reprime unas lagrimas, no quería que esta conversación llegara a esos extremos

-Para mi esto solo ha sido un juego, hemos sido novios por unas semanas, nos hemos divertido viéndonos a escondidas es hora de acabar con esto-dijo ella soltándose de las manos del chico

-¿Tu-tu me amas?-pregunta Ron, ella no esperaba esa pregunta pero por el bien de todos era mejor mentir

-No Ron, no te amo-dijo ella mirando al piso

_**No hay nadie en este mundo que me hiciera tanto daño**_

_**Fui tonto no lo niego me llegaste a convencer**_

_**Y vienes y me mientes mientras vamos de la mano**_

_**Seguro estas pensando que me tienes a tus pies**_

_**Maldita estupidez**_

-Dímelo a los ojos-vocifero Ron, no quería creer esas palabras, no podía ser cierto, la tomo del mentón obligando a conectar sus miradas, la chica se encogió un poco pero mantenía su actitud, haciendo a un lado sus emociones hablo fuerte y segura.

-No te amo-dijo ella se soltó del chico que permaneció quieto y dolido-será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver-camino hasta la puerta y salio, antes de cerrarla miro sobre su hombro, Ron se había sentado y lloraba silenciosamente.

_**Yo quise hacerte feliz**_

_**Pero el problema es que no quieres ser feliz**_

_**Se me olvido a mi también que yo también quería serlo**_

_**Y lo lamento no vuelvo a caer**_

_**No diré que no habrá nadie mejor que yo**_

_**Si los hay,**_

_**Pero es que dudo que alguien crea en ti como yo**_

_**Como te pude aguantar**_

Ron regreso a las dos horas a la sala común, sus amigos lo esperaban y al parecer eran los únicos

-¿Por que te tardaste tanto?-pregunto Harry en cuanto el pelirrojo entro

-Es que pase por las cocinas primero-mintió Ron-me voy a dormir-se excuso rápidamente y subió a la habitación de los chicos, dejando a dos chicos con la mirada interrogativa y preocupada.

_**Hoy diré que me arrepentí**_

_**De vivir el tiempo junto a ti**_

_**Tal vez yo solo te imagine**_

_**La verdad es que yo nunca te mire**_

_**Ojala aprendas a distinguir**_

_**Entre el amor, el ego, el odio y la pasión**_

_**Te olvide solo por que te odie**_

_**Solo fue como una pinche obsesión**_

A la mañana siguiente, Ron se levanto apesumbrado, era sábado y no le apetecía levantarse, se quedo en su torre todo el día, sin salir, lo mismo paso el domingo.

Ya el lunes, por descansar tanto, y comer poco, fue el primero en ir a desayunar al Gran comedor, poco a poco se fue llenando pero nunca vio a la chica que le rompió el corazón, sus amigos lo miraban preocupados pero nunca dijeron nada, sabia que el jamás hablaría. Se escucho el tintineo de la copa de Mcgonagall,

-Queridos alumnos, tengo algunas noticias que dar, la señorita Pansy Parkinson se ha retirado del colegio ayer por la tarde, tenia asuntos familiares que arreglar por lo que no volverá este año, ayer el ministerio...-hablaba Dumbledore con voz fuerte, Ron no oyó mas, ¿que otras noticias podían ser importantes?, ella se había ido, no le había dicho nada, aunque estaba destrozado quería verla, se levanto luego de que el profesor terminara de hablar, escucho que lo llamaban pero no regreso.

_**Lo peor de todo es que sabes perfecto que eres mala**_

_**Y andas presumiéndole a la gente que eres fiel**_

_**No digas que me extrañas por que no te creo nada**_

_**Yo se que tu actitud es tu mas grande estupidez**_

Camino por los jardines de Hogwarts pensando en ella, en su cabello negro y sus hermosos ojos, ahora solo existía en su pasado y en sus recuerdos. Dos chicos lo seguían de lejos, pero el no se percato.

_**Yo quise hacerte feliz**_

_**Pero el problema es que no quieres ser feliz**_

_**Se me olvido, se me olvido a mi también que yo también quería serlo**_

_**Y lo prometo no vuelvo a caer**_

_**No diré que no habrá nadie mejor que yo**_

_**Si los hay,**_

_**Pero es que dudo que alguien vea en ti lo que tu**_

_**Nunca me pudiste dar**_

Se adentro en el bosque prohibido sin importarle los peligros que allí había, caminaba sin dirección como si sus pies fueran los que lo guiaban, pero llego a un momento en que ya no pudo soportar el dolor, de que ella lo haya dejado, que haya jugado con sus sentimientos, que no le haya confiado que se iba, que ya no la volvería ver, y grito con todas sus fuerzas, cayo sobre la tierra llorando, mientras varias criaturas lo rodeaban, el no les dio importancia, y siguió soltando lagrimas de tristeza y dolor.

Una de esas criaturas lo golpeo, se escucho que alguien pronunciaba un hechizo y repelía a varias de los atacantes, Hermione y Harry trataban de alcanzar a Ron que estaba en medio de todo, el gemía de dolor, pero no físico sino interno, veía como sus amigos luchaban por llegar a el pero eran demasiadas criaturas, miro su cuerpo, tenia varios cortes y tenia casi todo el uniforme lleno de sangre.

-Harry rápido-dijo Hermione que acababa de arrodillarse a sus lado y lo trataba de levantar

-Eso intento-Harry luchaba con algunos Thestrals, que siguieron el olor a sangre

-Quieren ayuda o los héroes son demasiado orgullosos-dijo de repente una voz que estaba a unos metros, alguien venia con el

-Cuidado-vocifero Harry repeliendo una criatura que se había lanzado sobre los recién llegados

-Gracias Potter-dijo Zabini mientras entre el otra chica trataban de ayudar al pelirrojo

Hermione fue lanzada unos metros separándose de Ron, el se golpeo con fuerza en unos de los árboles, sintió como poco a poco las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, sabia que moriría, y aun así solo se dejo zarandear y desgarrar por uno de los Thestrals, todo se volvió borroso, sus amigos aun trataban de rescatarlo, antes de exhalar su ultimo aliento dijo el nombre de su amada

-Pansy, te amo…

_**Y se me olvidaba…**_

_**Te detesto tanto**_

Unas manos tomaron su cuerpo y corrieron a la salida del bosque.

**N.A:** No se si estará bien escrito o si puse bien la personalidad de los personajes sobre todo de Pansy, la verdad se me ocurrió este one-shot al escuchar la canción y no se mucho de Pansy, si les gusto o no háganmelo saber, se acepta cualquier cosa excepto pus de bobotuberculo, necesito mis manos jeje,

La canción es de Lu-Maldita Estupidez, al que quiera escucharla

hasta otra……….


End file.
